


I Promise

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Evil Darlings, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, This time it's Ren losing his virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: Epilogue to 'I Might Be Wrong'. Because Boysnextdoor wanted cats ears and a tail on General Hux.Basically, Hux and Ren have just moved in together due to comic misunderstandings, use of lingerie as a deadly weapon, and a ridiculous Sith curse that only a virgin could break. It's all a bit idiosyncratic and I do not blame you in the slightest for not reading on.(Title from Radiohead, as always)





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boysnextdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/gifts).



Hux curses. 

Rubs his foot. 

Wonders if it was the box containing Vader’s remains he just accidentally kicked on his way back from the refresher. 

“Kylo. Unpack these bloody crates by the time I get off shift, you lazy oaf. You can hang up your rags in the armoire. And don’t you dare put your socks in with my good lingerie.”

He shudders to think where the dust of Ren’s Granddaddy will end up being stowed.

Ren scratches unattractively beneath his armpit as he stirs. And still Hux yearns to annihilate entire planets in his lordship’s name.

But that’s for later on that day. For now, Hux sits, prissily, on the edge of their bunk.

He categorically does not watch Ren stretch himself awake, blanket riding down to his lower belly, the smell of his naked skin rising, warming the cold, recycled air. 

Hux wonders if he’ll ever get used to it. The thrill of Ren just being there. 

“Kevin told Our Leader I broke his throne,” Ren yawns. 

Hux rolls his eyes. Of course Kevin snitched. That’s what the Praetorian Guard _do_. 

Snoke is already punishing Hux by demanding a replacement Seat of Power, even more colossal than the last one. 

Hux plans to have Ren assassinate one of the Grand Titans of Talionis, and then just plunder his castle for a _really big chair_. 

Mitaka can scrub out the bloodstains; good as new. 

Ren drapes himself lazily over Hux, who tries to push him off but somehow ends up playing with Ren’s hair instead. “Snoke was glad the ceremony worked though. And that the curse didn’t get me,” Ren pauses to get fed a piece of Hux’s ration bar. “Said he’d only be happy for me to die once he’s learned how to drain my decaying corpse of its powers.”

“Sweet of him.” Hux says sarcastically and brushes crumbs from Ren’s mouth. With his own mouth. Purely for hygiene reasons. “Have you forgotten, you deluded creature, that even if the curse had been real, the ceremony could not have worked, because I was not a virgin.” He sighs, pleasantly remembering the night that Ren so vigorously deflowered him. “Do try to keep up, Kylo.” 

“It’s not always about you, Armitage,” Ren turns and tucks his face beneath Hux’s silky robe. 

“No.” Hux supposes it isn’t. Not anymore. 

He has no expression whatsoever, because Hux isn’t sure how to look afraid; all he knows is that he has dreaded finding out for definite that somebody _who is not him_ has been inside Ren. 

Not least because it would mean tracking down _and_ flaying alive the person concerned, and Hux has enough to do these days, what with dominating the galaxy and cohabiting with an immensely powerful yet barely housebroken Force user. 

“I am, you know. A virgin.” Ren says, gently nuzzling Hux. 

That’s the only word for it, Hux realises, with the part of his brain not jumping for joy. 

Nuzzling.

Ren is gently _nuzzling_ at Hux’s cock.

“I assumed you had no interest in _me_ doing _that_ to _you_ ,” Hux says, faintly. “Intercourse,” he adds, for clarification. 

“Are you kidding?” Ren huffs against Hux’s inner thigh. “I’ve had dreams about you being the _first_ since the day we met. About you opening me up and making me yours. I could come just _thinking_ about you fucking me, General.”

The chronometer clangs from the desk. According to his routine, by now Hux should fully dressed and away. 

“It’s ok, though, I can tell you don’t want to, you know, put this lovely pink prick inside of me.” Ren kisses it, all drowsy innocence. “It’s fine.” 

Hux is already reaching for the oil.

“Kylo, if you want something, you must ask me for it. Obviously, the majority of the time I will refuse, but that is not the point.”

Hux uses his stern lecturing voice. Ren thinks it’s super fucking hot. 

“Oh?”

Ren assumes his attentively listening face. Hux thinks it is unbelievably and unfairly adorable.

“We are partners now, are we not?”

Ren finds himself shuffled onto his back.

“I want you to wear velvet cat ears and a long furry tail, while I fuck your mouth and come down your throat.” Ren brushes his hand through Hux’s freshly washed hair. So prickly and yet so soft, he smiles to himself. His heart burns in his chest, like a new star. “Can I ask for that?”

Hux blinks, but the arresting image does not stop him manhandling Ren into a suitably lewd position for a thorough fingering. 

Hux is, after all, a consummate multi-tasker. 

“Send me a memo,” he says hoarsely, because all that _nuzzling_ has done its job. “And I will give it due consideration.”

 

Ren is panting Hux’s name in short gasps, broken only by long keening calls where he makes that one dear syllable last a lifetime. 

“Fuck. Don’t stop. Or maybe stop that and fucking fuck me already.”

Hux decides on the latter. 

Ren feels like the dirtiest, luckiest co-commander alive.

Hux slips his tongue out of Ren and uncurls from his crouch. Douses himself liberally in yet more oil. 

“Kylo?” Hux soothes and circles and steadies. “Are you ready?”

Then he stops. “What in all hells did Snoke mean anyway?”

“Huh?” Ren does the sexiest confused shrug Hux has ever witnessed. And while the conversation is important, he can’t help but push the head of his cock inside Ren while awaiting an answer.

“Why would the curse harm _you_?”

Ren opens his mouth, uncaring as to which words fall out of it. “ _Fuck_. The curse. Kills whoever. _Fuck. Feels so good._ Let it out of. Snoke’s throne.”

“What?”

Hux stops again. Ren uses the moment to process what his body feels like, around Hux’s body. The verdict is; fucking awesome. 

“Are you telling me there was a risk you would have _died_ if the ritual wasn’t performed?”

“Ugh. Ah.” Ren says. 

Hux works himself in and out a little. 

Ren opens his eyes and has never seen Hux so angry and so horny.

He has to take a hold of himself tightly, otherwise he’s done. 

“You bloody thick-headed simpleton,” Hux shouts.

Even Ren realises this is unusual sex talk, but everything Hux does or says makes him happy in a weird, inexplicable way, so he just goes with it and chases upwards with his hips.

“What does it matter?” he moans.

“Because if you had told me that, I would have completed that ridiculous ceremony with you _instantly_. Just to be on the safe side.”

Hux angles himself and grips Ren’s hips to stop him wriggling and carefully pushes further in.

“Because I cannot risk losing you.”

Climax crisis averted, Ren allows himself a couple of long strokes with his greasy palm in time with Hux’s movements.

The crisis returns.

Ren uses what appears to be the argument he’s in the middle of having to distract himself from the shockingly intense pleasure. 

“You send me on dangerous killing sprees all the time.”

“That’s bloody well different, you ignoramus. That’s our profession.”

Hux pauses, not to shout a bit more but to see if Ren is coping with his considerable length. 

Ren puts his thumb into Hux’s mouth. Hux sucks on the tender pad and Ren shivers and fucks Hux’s wet mouth with his fingers.

Hux takes the hint and thrusts into Ren with greater intent. One of his hands teases around the rim of Ren’s hole.

“Uh. Hux. Harder.”

Hux remembers the vows he made up on stage and obeys without hesitation. 

Ren is wide-eyed. Gripping Hux’s biceps. And stars above, the _sounds_ he’s making.

“I cannot lose you.” Hux draws almost all the way out and then pushes in as far as he can. He can’t tear his eyes from Ren, although the sight of him also makes him hurt. 

Their life is a terrible, sharp-edged thing, and it is impossible not to see that Ren will be damaged, sooner or later, beyond Hux’s power to repair him.

Hux feels something that is not sweat run down his cheek. “I cannot lose you,” he repeats.

Hux has stopped yelling and Ren looks enquiringly upwards. “Because I love you, you irreplaceable fool," Hux tells him.

Ren pulls Hux down. Finds the place where those strange, wonderful words came from, and kisses there, deep and sweet.

Hux fucks his virgin. Says his knight’s name over and over. Makes it so good and so right and so very meaningful and passionate that when Ren comes, with Hux pulsing inside of him, it takes Ren an eternity even to be able to move again, let alone speak. 

Hux _should_ be commenting aloud that the quiet is such a respite from Ren’s inane chatter, they must repeat the exercise again very soon.

But Hux says nothing.

And after a while, he gets up.

“I must attend to the bridge,” he mutters, and kisses Ren, and gets ready and leaves.

Ren continues to look at the door for a long while after he’s gone. 

 

The crew endure the unnerving experience of a near-silent General Hux.

Hux doesn’t threaten. He doesn’t scoff. He doesn’t scream.

What he does is gaze out of various viewing ports. He exchanges a few softly-spoken words with Mitaka.

Lord Ren is sent on a sudden mission and Hux merely nods and turns away when he is told of his co-commander’s departure.

Then, at the end of the shift, he goes back to his empty quarters and pours himself a drink. 

 

Ren turns up the following day, intact, but a little frayed around the edges. 

Hux is not on the bridge. Hux is not in the officer’s mess.

Ren goes to their quarters and hears the refresher turned up to maximum.

He taps on the closed screen door.

The water is turned off and there are muffled sounds of movement from within.

“Armitage?”

“I’m sorry, Kylo,” Hux says, through the metal. 

“What?” Ren says in a small voice. “You’re leaving me?”

“I mean I’m sorry, you cloth-eared idiot. I was ill-disciplined and retreated from our relationship when I should have continued to advance.”

“Oh.” Ren rests his head against the cold surface. “I know this is scary. I promise I’ll try to live as long as possible. Ok?”

”Try? Try? There is no ‘try’ in the First Order, Kylo.”

“Right. Then I guess we’ll just survive all the shit that’s thrown at us and be together forever.”

Ren swallows. The bright star in his chest, the place where Hux resides in him, _goes supernova_. It is not a death, but a new beginning.

After a moment, Hux opens the door.

He is wearing little velvet cat ears, pert and tawny against the downy red-gold of his hair.

He is wearing a long, furry tail.

He is wearing nothing else whatsoever.

“I love you, General Hux,” the Lord Ren says.

And the rising star of the greatest dictatorship the universe will ever know, looks up kittenishly and says, _“meow.”_


End file.
